This invention relates to a system for acoustical reproductions of stereophonic signals and, more particularly, to a stereo signal reproducing system suitable in use for listeners sitting side by side in a compartment such for example as a vehicle compartment.
It is well known in the art that right- and left-hand loudspeakers be positioned, with a proper space, at the same distance with respect to a listener in order to achieve high-quality acoustical reproductions of stereophonic signals. In some cases, however, it is difficult to satisfy this requirement. This is true particularly in reproducing stereophonic signals for listeners sitting side by side in a relatively small compartment such for example as a vehicle compartment.
Therefore, it is the problem in the art to provide an apparatus for acoustical reproductions of stereophonic signals which can produce a stereophonic sound image at a proper location in front of each of listeners sitting side by side in a compartment, thereby providing significantly more listening pleasure.